


A Fooled Heart

by silver_cyn



Category: K (Anime), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: K/Labyrinth AU, M/M, Suoh looking out for Munakata, magical tampering, partial/temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_cyn/pseuds/silver_cyn
Summary: Mikoto wants to ignore the warning, wants to take what’s being offered to him.Except...Shit.





	A Fooled Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out of nowhere, but it's a K/Labyrinth AU. In the movie, there's a scene where the main character's memory is magically tampered with to distract her from her goal. Nothing ultimately happens, in the movie and here, but mind that as needed. Feel free to let me know if any additional tags may be helpful. 
> 
> Title is part of a line taken from David Bowie's "As the World Falls Down."
> 
> Also, remember that photo of Suoh and Munakata in costume, linking arms and holding a mask to the other's face? Yeah, that's how I picture them for this story.

“Suoh. You’re here.”

“Yeah. Actually glad about it now.”

The ballroom lights abruptly drop low, leaving only the chandeliers above to glitter like hand plucked stars. The music's soft and inviting, and before he knows it, Mikoto's holding a hand out to Munakata. The other man raises an eyebrow, but takes Mikoto's hand anyway.

Mikoto pulls him to the dance floor, their bodies finding the natural rhythm as easily as their hands find purchase on the other.

“This doesn't seem to be the type of gathering you'd normally attend, Suoh. Are you ill or are you finally trying to learn some class?”

A quick spin, and then a dip, so fast Munakata almost loses his balance. Almost. It does force him to hold on tighter though.

A shark-like grin meets Munakata's narrowed gaze. 

“Neither. His royal pain in the ass harassed me about it until it would have been more trouble not to come.” Mikoto just barely bites back a groan when Munakata leans into him until their bodies are pressed flush against each other.

"Is something the matter, Suoh?"

Cheeky bastard. No way in hell he'll cave first. 

“Nah, just surprised you're here what with your 'other priorities' and all.”

“Well.” A hand slides up Mikoto's torso, cups the back of his neck, and brings him closer. “My only priority at the moment is to have you fuck me senseless.”

Then again, Mikoto's never really been a sore loser. 

“Munakata-”

His heart pounds in anticipation at the thought of skin meeting skin, at the kiss between breaths before lips meet. 

“I want you, Suoh. You want me. Shall we get on with it?”

“Can you really put off your search long enough to come play with me, Munakata?” Mikoto teases, more than happy to give as good as he gets. 

“You _are_ what I'm looking for, Suoh.”

And Mikoto...pauses. Checks his eyes and realizes Munakata is serious.

“What gives, Munakata?  This whole time, you’ve been saying you’ve got things to do, that you're too busy for me what with looking for-”

An exasperated sigh. "What on earth are you talking about?”

He stops in the middle of the dance floor, and pulls back to meet the genuine confusion on Munakata’s face.

Mikoto wants to ignore the warning, wants to take what’s being offered to him.

Except...

 _Shit_.

He grabs Munakata’s wrist.

“Come with me.”

“What is -”

“Not here.”

With an iron grip on Munakata’s wrist, he shoves past the other guests, ignoring their knowing looks, and triumphant smirks behind gloved hands and masks. Past the old man who raises his drink to him. Mikoto very pointedly scowls at him. He'll deal with him later.

Out of the ballroom, down the hall, up the winding stairs, a turn or two later and they’re finally in his room.

Mikoto gives a wave of his hand, and a glimmer of magic later, privacy belongs to them. 

“Suoh, I know this is our intention, but couldn’t you have been a little more discreet about it instead of dragging me away like some caveman?”

Mikoto eyes the man up and down, able to see the insidious magic now that his senses are looking for it. 

“Who are you?”

“A ridiculous question.” The annoyance is plain as Munakata pulls free of his hold. 

“Tell me then.”

“I am Munakata Reisi, and you are Suoh Mikoto, the jackass I’m trying to sleep with. Although I’m having serious second thoughts about it right now.”

“Funny. Tell me this then, smartass. Aren’t you looking for something? _Someone_?”

Munakata opens his mouth, but no words come out. Uneasiness flits across his expression. His gaze loses focus, and his face, usually so guarded, pales with foreboding.

“Yes…”

A pause, and then with more surety.

“Yes. It’s someone important to me, but I...can't remember. I-” A sound of frustration, a hand to his forehead. “Why can’t I remember?”

Munakata, always in control, always able to trust that sharp mind of his and now someone’s fucked with it.

_Not someone. You know who._

It shouldn't matter, considering who Mikoto is, but it does. Knowing Munakata's mind was tampered with, that this _-us_ , his mind whispers -is being used against him, makes his blood rush with a rage that flickers the lights and shakes the room.

“Suoh.” It's not panic in Munakata's voice, but the unsteadiness in it is telling. Mikoto reins in his temper, and grabs Munakata's shoulders.

“Who am I, Munakata?”

“I told you -”

“No."

Blue eyes widen when Mikoto forcefully grabs his chin, holds his gaze.

 _“Who_ am I? _What_ am I?”

The lights blink out under the weight of his ominous aura.  Outside, clouds roll in, blocking moonlight and stars alike, shrouding the room in utter darkness. Reisi sees only the glow of amber eyes in the dark, boring into him, demanding he remember...remember...

A sharp inhale.

“You’re the Goblin King’s son. I'm in the Goblin King's Labyrinth.”

"Yes.”

“And I’m looking for -”

A quick turn of his body, and Reisi's looking into a mirror. A memory comes up, and he sees himself at a desk, working on a puzzle. A young boy of about 12 years, with dark hair and glasses, lounges on a nearby couch, a gaming device in his hands. In his mind, he can hear the soundless conversation taking place between them, a conversation filled with affectionate teasing and annoyed barbs. 

“Fushimi. I’m looking for Fushimi Saruhiko.”

With those words, the last of the magic falls away like broken glass, Mikoto making damn sure to see it with his own eyes.

Moonlight finally breaks through the clouds, illuminating them both. Munakata in front of the mirror and Mikoto behind him, hands still on his shoulders. 

“I forgot him. How could I forget?”

Mikoto's grip automatically tightens at the whisper of vulnerability so rarely heard.  

“Magic of course. Tends to fuck people up.”

“You helped me.” A hand comes up to cover his own.  

"I’m the Goblin King's son, Munakata. Anything I do is for my own interests. Simple as that.”

"Is that so?" Munakata turns fully to look Mikoto in the eye. He tilts his face up, offering. No magic to interfere this time, and yet -

Mikoto ducks his head to press a hungry open-mouthed kiss against Munakata's neck. He feels the shudder run through Munakata's body at his touch, at the whispered words pressed against heated skin before he steps away from the other man. 

Munakata doesn't say a word, but his smile is soft with knowing. More treacherous than the passion Mikoto feels is this fondness for the man himself.

Thankfully Munakata lets it go, and asks a question he can actually answer.

“What did you do just now?”

“Just something to ensure no more tricks like that against your mind. It's the only weapon you've got to get out of here."

Mikoto gives one last wave of his hand.

“Move fast. The cover won’t last long. I’ll distract the old man, but stay out of his direct line of sight.”

Munakata nods, the steel of his resolve straightening his spine and hardening his eyes. 

“When I find Fushimi, and after this is resolved, we'll revisit this conversation, Suoh." 

Mikoto snorts. Munakata talks like finding Fushimi in the Labyrinth will be easy when it's more like trying to shove a needle clean through sheeted glass. Nevermind the inevitable confrontation with the Goblin King and the shitstorm to follow. Still, Mikoto guesses he's in good company. 

He grins. 

"Counting on it, Munakata.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I totally made Mikoto the Goblin King's son, and sulky Saru the stolen child. I really want to write the story of what happens once the Globin King's defeated and they're reunited. *crosses fingers* Hope to make that happen, but can make no promises on when it will happen.


End file.
